


Nightmare

by jtaime



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan, The Trials of Apollo - Rick Riordan
Genre: Comfort, Gen, Love, Nico di Angelo - Freeform, Nightmare, PTSD, Will Solace - Freeform, solangelo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:27:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28112370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jtaime/pseuds/jtaime
Relationships: Nico di Angelo/Will Solace
Comments: 1
Kudos: 47





	Nightmare

The nightmares Nico got were always either of a few, Bianca, Tartarus, the jar, the moments with the giants, the feeling of fading away, the days he spent alone in misery. On particularly nasty days, he had combinations of a few. But no matter how many times he saw the same images, night after night after night, they never felt any less painful. Sleep felt like a daunting thing to do, because every time he closed his eyes, images would flicker in front of his eyes and he would slowly slip into a nightmare. Thankfully he was the only one in his cabin, he did not want anyone to look at him when he woke up shaking and gasping, tears rolling down his eyes. 

Nico rolled around on his bed, unable to sleep even if he was exhausted. Currently, he was back to hating himself for liking men.

It was frustrating, he wished this whole recovery thing would happen quickly. He was tired of being like this. Not being able to sleep, no appetite, he couldn't bring himself to trust anyone, he felt horrible. He just wishes this all ended, either good or bad. Why him? What did he do to have to go through all this? 

Stop. Stop pitying yourself. Does no good. He wouldn't pity himself, no. I am strong. If I can shut all emotions out, I can slowly let them flow too. Enough was enough. He lived somehow, he was going to be happy.

He sat upon his bed, crossing his legs and bunching the quill in his arms. Okay. Face it, Nico, you're gay. You like guys. It's not the 1940s anymore. Liking guys is normal nowadays. Nobody is going to hate him, Jason knew, all the 7 and Reyna knew, Will Solace knew. None of them hated him. In fact, they were supportive of him. He wasn't going to waste his life feeling guilty for something he is not in control of. 

And also, a bigger thing to face straight-on: You like Will Solace. Face it, you know it's true. What is the point of trying to hate him? Will Solace. Gods, that blonde. He hated that he felt butterflies every time Will touched him. Hades, his touch almost felt electric! What even- All that isn't supposed to happen out of movies. But he couldn't help it. He caught himself staring at the blonde too many times. Nico didn't want much, just Will's presence, to feel his warm healthy aura around him. This was most likely going to stay unrequited, cause he didn't see the possibility of Will ever liking him back. He wasn't a fraction as fun or happy as Will was. He wanted to run away again, go far enough to forget his crush, and start anew. Maybe stay alone, maybe move to the underworld and help his father, he shouldn't let himself fall in love, it wasn't in him to fulfill the role of a proper boyfriend.

Nico slipped back into the sheets, hoping to shut all his thoughts out. Fatigue set in, and it wasn't long before he was sleeping, thoughts of soft blonde hair and bright smiles in his head.

He was back in the jar, curled into himself, three pomegranate seeds in front of him. The air was thick with an acrid smell and the walls were pressing in around him, making him feel claustrophobic. Each intake of breath hurt his lungs, he was dizzy and disoriented, pulling his dirty jacket around himself to protect himself from the chill. The only thing that kept him going is the hope that he would be saved. He knew he was bait, but he wished no one would come, his life was just not worth the risk, he was a lost cause. 

Nico was trying to stretch his stiff limbs in the limited space when his arm brushed against something solid. He raised his head from between his knees to look at what was on his right. Nico froze at what he saw. 

A whistling sound filled his ears, blood rapidly filling his head. For a few disorienting moments he couldn't move. When he regained control over his vocal-chords, Nico screamed and reached to grab Will's body that was lying beside him. No. No. Will isn't supposed to be here. He's supposed to far away from here.

The site was heart-stopping. Will was clearly dead. He had no life aura around him, his skin was tinged a sickly green and his eyes lost all their life, staring up at Nico as if accusing him. Nevertheless, he tried to check whether he was alive, maybe, just maybe there was a chance. Nico screamed and screamed, shaking Will’s body, begging him to wake up. Crushing despair filled him as the fact settled in, tears ran down his eyes and he felt his chest tightening painfully. 

Will Will Will Nico held onto the blonde's body tightly, misery filling his heart. There was just no more reasons to continue living. Nico cried and cried, till his voice got hoarse and he was dizzy with exhaustion, but the despair was so intense, it felt unreal how it kept him conscious, just barely alive. If he could just die now, it would do a great deal of help to him. He just couldn't go on and with Will dead, there was no point anymore. He felt himself slip into unconsciousness, his shaking arms still wound around Will. And just like that, the world blacked out.

Nico sat up with eyes wide and a silent scream on his mouth. His body was trembling uncontrollably and tears streamed down his face endlessly. Will. No. He scrambled out of his bed, and ran out of his cabin, not bothering with slippers. He ran and ran towards the Apollo cabin, his heart slamming in his chest, the need for Will to be alive piercing his chest. 

Nico slammed into the door of Apollo’s cabin, not bothering to slow down. 

"Will! Will!!", he pounded at the door. Nothing really matters anymore. 

"Will! Open the door!", he cried out.

His heart throbbed in anticipation at the sound of footsteps on the opposite side of the door. And a moment later a wide-eyed Will Solace opened the door, shock covering his face. Nico threw himself onto Will, not wanting any distance between them. He bawled into Will's chest, relief and exhaustion hitting him at the feel of the blonde's heartbeat. 

Not removing his hands from around him, Nico looked up into Will's concerned eyes and tried to explain, "Nightmare....You..D-Dead", he said, his voice thick with all the crying.

Will's expression softened. Tightening his arms around Nico, he leaned his forehead onto Nico's, eyes closing on the contact. 

"I'm okay. You're okay. It was just a dream. We're okay", he said softly, tilting his chin forward, kissing the tears still running from Nico's eyes before joining their lips together.

Nico leaned into the warmth. Letting all fear leave his body. They're okay.


End file.
